spolecznoscvocafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ana Rena
thumb|296px|Aktualny avatarAna Rena '''(dokładnie '''Ana/Rena, ale z racji, że mało gdzie przy rejestracji dozwolone są znaki interpunkcyjne, nie zawsze może się tak podpisać), znana także jako Ana1992, Rena666, RenusvelAna1992 lub Julia Kirane '''lub po prostu '''Ana '''albo '''Rena. Naprawdę nazywa się Aneta i nie narzeka na swoje imię. Jest administratorką Vocaloid Wiki oraz exblogerką, ponieważ stwierdziła, że woli pracować w grupie na rzecz fandomu niż solo. Bardzo rzadko pojawia się na czacie. Jest stara, urodzona dnia pańskiego 13 stycznia 1992 roku, chociaż ubzdurała sobie, że 1344. Biologicznie ma 24 lata, mentalnie 16 w porywach do 672, gdzie w 18-ste urodziny twierdziła, że ma 666 lat. Ostatnio cierpi na sklerozę i nie pamięta ile ma lat. Jest studentem trzeciego roku archeologi. Nienawidzi dużych skupisk ludzi, dzieci, hipsterów i dresów. Ma lęk wysokości i klaustrofobię do tego stopnia, że nie lubi być podnoszona nawet na centymetr od ziemi i nie umie pływać, a w samolotach dostaje stanów maniakalnych oraz boi się jeździć windą. Boi się też piorunów, od kiedy jeden z nich uderzył w drzewo wielkości dziewiątego piętra i roztrzaskał je tuż pod jej blokiem. Również boi się dużch porcelanowych lalek, gdyż twierdzi, że się na nią patrzą i chcą ją zabić. Brzydzi się ciem, bo tak. Jej ulubionymi Vocaloidami są Lily, Kiyoteru Hiyama, VY2, SF-A2 miki, YOHIOloid oraz v flower. Uwielbia sowy, świnki morskie, psy i koty. Nie umie śpiewać, rysować, tańczyć, pisać, stworzyć własne UTAU i jest ogólnym beztalenciem, które wszędzie się na upartego chce wcisnąć. Chciała stworzyć własną serię UTAU, jednak jedyne co stworzyła to dziurę w rodzinnym portfelu za naprawę starego laptopa oraz kupno nowego. Razem z Kinem i Ajiatą, prowadzi rodzinny biznes w postaci fan page na Facebooku. Natomiast razem z Senketsu i innymi fanami (w tym też z Kinem) prowadzi portal MikuWorld. Nie zna nikogo osobiście ze społeczności Vocaloid, ale przyjmuje zaproszenia na Facebooku. Wygląd Jest stara i brzydka. Ma ponad 170 cm wysokości i jeszcze narzeka, że jest niska. Nie jest w stanie stwierdzić ile waży, raz za dużo raz w sam raz, wieczny efekt jojo. Ma piwne oczy, bo tak pan chciał, by sławiła ten boski trunek. Jej fryzura wiecznie się zmienia z długich na krótkie i na odwrót. Jej naturalny kolor włosów to ciemny brąz, który ewoluuje w zależności od poziomu ich zniszczenia, aktualnie jednak przefarbowała je na czerwono. Nosi okulary, które jej nie lubią i cały czas uciekają z twarzy. Jej wadą na twarzy jest twarz pieprzyk na dolnej wardze po lewej stronie. Jej przyjaciółka twierdzi, że ma za cienkie brwi, jakby sama sobie je wyskubala. Odziedziczyła po mamie w miare ładny uśmiech, a po ojcu grupę krwi i wypadanie włosów. Charakter Z racji iż posiada podwójną osobowość jest trudno stwierdzić, jej stały charakter. Został on podzielony na fazę Ana oraz fazę Rena. Faza Ana Ta osobowość wyróżnia się aspołecznym podejściem do ludzkości. Unika wszelakich kontaktów z ludźmi jak tylko może, jednak jeśli nie da rady odpowiada krótkimi zdaniami lub często się zawiesza, przez co często wpada w konflikty. Jest przez to nie lubiana i odtrącana. To ją skłania do wymyślania sobie własnych przyjaciół, najczęściej w formie zwierzątek m.in. sowa o imieniu Puchacz. W samotności ogląda horrory oraz inne filmy w których znajdują się krwawe sceny, przez co dostaje stanów maniakalnych. Jest psychopatką i gdyby mogła nosiłaby w torebce maczetę. Jest zdominowana przez fazę Rena, ale zdażają się momenty gdy przeważa nad nią, nie zawsze w odpowiednich momentach, np. w pracy, rozmowie z rodziną. Faza Rena To jej dominująca osobowość przez ostatnie pięć lat. Jest wesoła i otwarta na nowych ludzi. Jest bardzo rozmowna, czasami aż za bardzo. Gęba nigdy jej się nie zamyka, zwłaszcza jak wypije, chociaż ma słabą głowę. Typowe tsundere. Czasami ma skłonności do sadomasochizmu. Mimo iż ma faceta, czasami potrafi chodzić i rozglądać się za innymi facetami. Jest uzależniona od gier otome różnego rodzaju i potrafi w jedną gre zagrać tyle, ile jest zakończeń gry i jeszcze więcej, dlatego posiada sześć kont na Słodkim Flircie i jedno na Eldarya. Przez to potrafi później siedzieć w kącie i płakać, po czym wysyła setki SMSów i wiadomości na FB do swojego faceta, bo czuje się samotna. Nigdy nikogo nie uderzyła (po za jednym razem). Wiecej grozi, niż zrobi, więc jest niegroźna. Anarenaizm "A ósmego dnia przyszła Ana/Rena i stwierdziła, że przejmuje ten biznes". '- Cytat z Bibli Anarenańskiej' Pewnego dnia powiedziała "dosyć tego", kiedy po raz kolejny przeglądała stronę "Aktywność na Wiki" i zobaczyła masę trolli niszczących tą piękną Wiki oraz czytając wszelkie herezje na Facebookowej grupie. Postanowiła, że czas najwyższy, aby potępić heretyków, nawrócić niewiernych oraz zbawić niewinne i nieświadome dusze, które cierpią za grzechy spowodowane z niewiedzy lub padły ofiarą trolli. Zebrała grupę wyznawców i wspólnymi siłami stworzyli własny dekalog. Na czele wszystkich wyznawców stoi najwyższy z kapłanów, który został samozwańczo okrzyknięty papieżem i jest jednocześnie także synem bożym, Kin. Największą nagrodą za wytrwanie w wierze i przestrzeganie dekalogu jest łaska boża i zapewnienie dobrobytu w postaci wszystkich wymarzonych VB. Karą jednak za nie stosowanie się do przykazań jest hejtowanie ukamieniowanie przez pozostałych wyznawców na taki okres czasu, jaki wyznaczy wielka trójca w postaci samej Bogini, Syna Bożego i Bliźniaczych Wnuczek Bożych. Najmniejsza przewidziana kara to mówienie wspak głosem Kagami Kawaiine przekraczając próg Biedronki. Dekalog #Nie będziesz miał Vocaloidów innych przede mną, #Nie będziesz brał imienia Miku nadaremno, #Pamiętaj abyś Anę Renę święcił, #Czcij Leona i Lolę, bez nich nic by nie ruszyło, #Nie zabijaj, chyba że to seria piosenek w której występuje Len, wtedy zabijaj! #Nie niszcz stron na wiki (bo ja tego strasznie nie lubię <3), #Nie pobieraj/nie kradnij (albo przynajmniej głośno o tym nie mów xD), #Nie twórz fałszywych informacji o Vocaloidach (przeważnie tyczy się to ludności z półwyspu Iberyjskiego i trolli na Wiki), #Nie myl Fanloidów z Vocaloidami, #Ani żadnego UTAU, który nim nie jest. Ciekawostki *'NIENAWIDZI NAZYWANIA JĄ MIANEM "AMARENA"! '(Za to potrafi rzucić klątwy). *Nie lubi też zdrabniania jej imienia oraz nazywania ją "słodka" w każdym możliwym języku. *Potrafi sama sobie zaprzeczyć i się ze sobą pokłócić. *Miała kiedyś małą hodowlę świnek morskich, jednak kiedy ostatnia świnka urodziła się o nietypowym kolorze sierści, nie chciała jej oddać i nazwała ją Stich. W praktyce imie zobowiązywało. Najstarsza świnka z chodowli miała 9 lat, nazywał się Mr. Kwiki. Doczekał się siedmioro dzieci oraz jednego potwierdzonego wnuka. *Posiada sześć kont na Słodkim Flircie: polskim, francuskim, amerykańskim, brytyjskim, niemieckim i hiszpańskim. *Uzależniła się od gier otome. W telefonie ma ich dziewięć i nadal jej mało. *Mieszkała kiedyś w Londynie, ale jej się tam nie podobało i wróciła do dziadków. Na pytanie "Czy nie żałujesz tej decyzji?" zawsze odpowiada "Nigdy!" zastanawia się czy nie popełniła błędu, ale głośno się do tego nie przyzna. *Jest najstarsza z całego rodzeństwa, ma trzech braci: rodzonego, przyrodniego i przybranego. Jej najmłodszy brat jest młodszy od niej o 18 lat i 11 miesięcy. *Uwielbia truskawki i czekoladę. Nie pogardzi sernikiem z tymi składnikami. *Lubi majonez. Zrobiła dziadkom awanturę, że w domu nie ma majonezu. Na następny dzień, na śniadanie dostała cały słoik. *Bardziej od owoców woli warzywa, zwłasza groszek, fasolkę, marchew, brokuły i paprykę. *Udaje hejterkę, kiedy ktoś anonimowy na wiki pisze głupoty. *Myśli, że zakładając fan page'a dla swojego bloga stanie się bardziej popularna i fajna. *Używa za dużo "XD", "X3" i "mru~~". *W okresie sesji namiętnie ogląda bajki Disney'a i innych wytwórni oraz anime. *We wrześniu 2014 miała operację z powodu kamicy pęcherzyka żółciowego. *Nigdy nie wyjdzie z domu bez kapelusza, jest jej wizytówką i znakiem rozpoznawczym. (Ostatnio zaczyna chodzić bez niego). *Uwielbia tworzyć nowe OC. Jej dwie główne nazywają się tak samo jak ona, dlatego posiadają podobną osobowość co jej fazy. Nie potrafi ich już zliczyć ale pamięta, że tylko sześcioro z nich to ludzie. *Lubi zmuszać Voiceroidy do mówienia po polsku. *Lubi rozmawiać z ludźmi w języku angielskim. *W rozmowie często używa słów (rzadziej zdań) obcojęzycznych. Najczęściej w angielskim, niemieckim, rosyjskim, rumuńskim, hiszpańskim i japońskim. Relacje Z internetu *Ajiata - wnuczka boża *Karune - wnuczka boża *Tetris - prywatny murzyn Bożydar Z "real'a" *Siura - siostra *Kira - siostrzenica *Neko - chłopak / prawie narzeczony *Kin no Choo - syn boży Cytaty "Jaka Ana jest ładna~~" ' - Kin o Anie, kiedy myślał że spała.' "Twitek Muminek" '- Neko po każdym jej fochu.' "'K: Ona jest słodka, ale jest brzydka.'' S: Słodką to ona może mieć *cenzura*" '''- Rozmowa Kina z Siurą. "Te brwi na rzęsach.~~" '- Rena błysnęłą inteligencją.' "Niedługo zobaczysz mnie w 'Dzień Dobry TVN', kiedy będę opowiadać jak znalazłam wodę na dnie jeziora i okazało się, że nie była mokra." '- Rena poważnie o planach na przyszłość.' "'''Ty miałaś kopać te kamienie, a nie gromadzić je w sobie!" '''- Babcia o nieudanej wyprawie na wykopaliska. "NIKT SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ ANAREŃSKIEJ INKWIZYCJI XDD" '- Ajiata o "niespodziewanej" kolejnej wygranej Reny na Facebooku.' "Mam dwie babcie, ..., druga to lubiąca popić bogini...." '- Rena w drzewie genealogicznym Karune.' "Jesteś bogiem, uświadom to sobie xD" '- Senketsu o A.R. przy naborze do redakcji MikuWorld.' Linki *Blog *Facebook *Twitter *Kanał YouTube *Kanał NND *Deviantart *Lubimy czytać *SoundCloud *MikuWorld *Fanpage Miku World Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Użytkownicy Vocaloid Wiki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Tsundere Kategoria:Yandere Kategoria:Bogowie